


Inevitable

by methadone (lucretiafly)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretiafly/pseuds/methadone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another first-kiss scenario.  Wilson's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count:** 171  
> **Disclaimer:** Don't own, just playing. These characters belong to David Shore et al.

He crowds in on me, standing close - too close for most people, but there's no personal boundaries for us.

He's close enough that I'm forced to look up at him. The expression in his eyes is mostly his usual smirk but there's also a challenge: A dare to step away or to press forwards, I'm not sure. I don't think he knows either; there's fear in his eyes too, if you can read him as well as I.

There's no planning this move, it's just the next inevitable step in this game we play. The unconscious feeling that this is the only way it goes, and it's that same instinct that quickens my breath and closes the gap between our mouths.

It should be surprising really, that I'm kissing my male best friend, or maybe it should be weird that kissing him feels so right, but that's the point - it _is_ right, and necessary, and unavoidable, and I wonder why it's taken us twenty years to get to here.


End file.
